Retour dans le temps
by Hime et Neko
Summary: Le monde des Sorciers a été décimé par les Forces du Mal... Harry Potter, âgé à présent de 19 ans, remonte le temps pour éviter qu'il arrive le pire.


Retour dans le temps  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Les deux jeunes gens marchaient d'un pas vif dans les couloirs sombres, tandis que des murmures s'élevaient des tableaux sur leur passage. Main dans la main, ils regardaient à peine où ils allaient, comme s'ils connaissaient leur chemin dans les moindres détails. De temps à autre, ils s'immobilisaient devant un mur ou une statue pour prononcer un mot de passe. L'inquiétude, la tristesse et la fatigue pouvaient se lire sur leurs visages. Et la jeune femme accéléra le pas. Dans ses pensées se mêlaient différentes images, où l'espoir essayait de triompher sur la souffrance. en vain. Elle ressera ses doigts contre la paume du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui répondit par un faible sourire qui ne dura qu'un léger instant. Il essaya de réprimer les larmes qui lui venaient au bord des yeux. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la goutte d'eau qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Impossible de cacher sa tristesse. malgré cela, il serra les dents dans un ultime effort pour étouffer un sanglot. Il se sentait vaincu et seul. il ne lui restait qu'elle, celle qui marchait à côté de lui. elle était là. A ce moment-là, il se jura intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait jamais Voldemort la lui prendre. Jamais. A 19 ans, Harry Potter avait à peu près tout perdu. Ses espoirs, ses rêves. Sa confiance en ses pouvoirs et. ses amis. Ses amis. Cette seule pensée lui donna l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il voyait encore les noms imprimés dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ce dernier numéro imprimé dans la débâcle. Un article donnant toute la liste des morts depuis le retour de Voldemort. En tête figurait Cedric Diggory, puis suivait une liste incalculable de victimes. « Et en bas, tout en bas de la page, ces noms-là, jamais je n'aurais voulu les voir imprimés. » Il y avait aussi les gros titres, bien sûr. Dire qu'il avait failli aller à cette fameuse réunion. Ce rassemblement devait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Les combattants de Voldemort s'y étaient tous retrouvés. et un traître parmis eux avait prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, à l'aide de ses partisans, les avait tous tués. « En bas de la page, ces noms-là. ». Harry était alors avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient dit que les familles des alliés de Dumbledore auraient certainement besoin de protection cette nuit-là, et tous deux étaient en train de parcourir le ciel quand le drame s'était produit. Personne n'avait survécu à l'attaque et tout l'évènement avait été relaté dans la Gazette du Sorcier quelques heures plus tard. Aucun survivant. Ils étaient tous morts. Et lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, peut- être la seule personne au monde ayant le pouvoir de réduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à néant, n'était pas présent lors du massacre. Pas même pour empêcher Voldemort de les tuer, eux. Harry avait cessé de respirer tandis qu'il parcourait la liste des yeux. Désespérement, il avait voulu croire juste au bout que ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils étaient bien vivants, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Son c?ur avait failli s'arrêter quand il avait finalement aperçu . Hermione Granger : morte le 18 novembre. Bien des noms familiers étaient déjà apparus dans la liste, mais aucun ne lui fit plus mal que celui-ci. Sauf peut-être. Ronald Weasley : mort le 18 novembre. Il avait relu ces mots dix fois, bien que ses yeux semblaient s'y brûler à chaque fois. Au même moment, elle était entrée en claquant la porte, essouflée, les yeux rougis, les cheveux trempés par la pluie, et tenant le journal en lambaux à la main. Ils étaient restés l'un en face de l'autre durant quelques secondes, immobiles, comme figés par la douleur, incapables de prononcer un mot. Leurs meilleurs amis étaient morts et tous leurs espoirs s'étaient envolés en quelques heures à peine. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, à Poudlard, un Poudlard à demi-détruit, à demi-vide, la plupart des parents ayant préferé garder leurs enfants avec eux, tandis que l'autre moitié avait jugé préferable, au contraire, de laisser leur progéniture en un lieu sûr. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore restait le seul sorcier dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jamais eu peur, et désormais le seul capable de le combattre, ou du moins de lui résister. C'était peut- être le dernier espoir qui subsistait. Les deux jeunes gens continuaient de marcher en silence dans les couloirs. Ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Après avoir franchi quelques portes dérobées, traversé quelques passages secrets et monté un escalier en colimaçon dissimulé derrière deux statues, ils se retrouvèrent enfin face à la porte qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre. Le jeune homme fit faire un quart de tour à la poignée de cuivre et ouvrit la porte. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter et Cho Chang entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard les salua d'un geste de la main. Debout derrière son bureau, il semblait finir de ranger quelques affaires. Harry remarqua que tous les cadres étaient retournés, et que tout paraissait rangé avec soin et logique. Ce qui était d'ordinaire impensable dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci parut surprendre le regard de Harry et expliqua sur un ton d'excuse, un sourire triste aux lèvres : Ranger me permet de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Vous n'utilisez plus de pensine ? J'ai désormais besoin de garder tout ce qui se passe en tête. Puis il annonça : Nous attendons une autre personne. Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Harry sentit tout son corps se réchauffer en entendant ses paroles. Retrouver Sirius le rassurait en grande partie. Cho semblait contente, elle aussi. Elle considérait Sirius comme un frère ; et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à l'intermédiaire involontaire de celui-ci que Harry et elle s'étaient vraiment rapprochés à Poudlard. Puis brusquement, les yeux noirs de la jeune femme devinrent encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire et elle demanda au professeur la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait venir. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la tragédie qui a eu lieu le 18 novembre au soir. c'est à dire hier. Il soupira et il parut plus vieux que jamais. Je suis le premier désolé d'avoir à dire cela mais je crois. il me semble que. Voldemort a gagné. Un silence de glace s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. Harry n'aurait pas eu plus mal s'il avait reçu un cognard en plein ventre. Il lui était impossible de proférer une seule parole ; les mots de Dumbledore l'avait tout bonnement estomaqué. Cho devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Non. murmura-t-elle. Non, ça n'est pas possible. pas vous. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Cho, calme-toi, je. , essaya de l'arrêter Dumbledore. Tout le monde vous fait confiance ! Je. Trouvez quelque chose ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner ! Vous ne pouvez pas. le laisser gagner si facilement ! Harry sentit la capacité de parole lui revenir. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Il faut venger ceux qui sont morts ! Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. - Il y a forcément une solution. ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse. Justement. J'ai une solution. Mais peut-être pas celle que vous imaginiez. Cho et Harry se turent, attentifs ; et Harry se sentit profondément soulagé. Le directeur de Poudlard n'abandonnait pas la partie. Je ne peux plus arrêter Voldemort au point où il en est. Personne ne peut le faire, continua Dumbledore en fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus. En revanche, nous aurions pu l'arrêter au moment de son retour, il y a cinq ans. Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'osait comprendre. Vous voulez. remonter le temps ? Mais. c'est formellement interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a le droit de modifier le cours du temps, objecta Cho sans véritablement croire à ses paroles. Le ministère de la magie n'existe pour ainsi dire plus, soupira Dumbledore. Je ne crains aucunement les sanctions. Bien d'autres choses m'effraient dans une telle entreprise. Harry voyait exactement de quoi Dumbledore voulait parler. Il avait fait une fois l'expérience du voyage dans le temps, et il en connaissait les risques, notamment celui de se retrouver face à face avec soi-même. A l'époque, il ne s'agissait que de régresser de trois quarts d'heures et non de plusieurs années. Cette expérience était une folie, et pourtant. Pourtant, entendre de nouveau les voix de Ron et d'Hermione méritait qu'on risque sa vie pour ça. Comment pourrons-nous agir, demanda-t-il lentement, si nous sommes obligés de nous cacher de tout le monde ? Ce que je vous propose, dit Dumbledore, va au-delà d'un simple voyage dans le temps. Il s'agit d'un véritable transfert. Harry et Cho retenaient leur respiration. Si nous décidons de tenter cette expérience, nous remonterons le cours du temps jusqu'à nous retrouver dans nos corps de l'époque. Il faudra arrêter Voldemort avant que celui-ci n'ait atteint un trop haut degré de puissance, et cela sans que personne ne devine ni même ne se doute de cette opération. Il faut que vous ayez conscience que vous n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur. Il vous faudra réintégrer vos corps, vos statuts, vos comportements d'écoliers ; et en même temps être toujours à l'affût des indices autour de vous. Cela demandera non seulement une grande faculté d'adaptation mais aussi une vigilance de tous les instants et une grande force morale. Vous devrez aussi jouer sur votre mémoire pour vous rappeler qui vous étiez à cette époque. Cho baissa les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Dumbledore les contemplait tous les deux, guettant leur réaction.  
  
Vous vous sentirez probablement très seuls. Cependant, Sirius et moi-même serons là pour vous aider.  
  
Harry pensa à tous les dangers que cela supposait, à la difficulté d'un voyage dans le temps et au fait qu'il serait sûrement obligé de s'éloigner de Cho s'il acceptait le projet de Dumbledore. Mais derrière le visage de Cho se profilaient ceux de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix grave.  
  
Quand Sirius déboula dans la pièce sombre ; il tenta vaguement de sourire à Harry mais son visage se tordit rapidement en une affreuse grimace. Lui aussi avait appris la mort des deux meilleurs amis de son filleul comme on reçoit un boulet de canon dans l'estomac. Au premier regard, Harry sut qu'il était au courant de l'idée de Dumbledore et que son parrain serait près à tout pour sauver tous ceux qui avaient péri dans le combat contre Lord Voldemort ces dernières années, quand bien même il avait été obligé de fuir ces gens qui l'avaient pris pour un assassin. Je suis navré de vous demander cela, Sirius, dit Dumbledore en guise de salut. Je sais qu'il vous sera très pénible de revivre ces années de clandestinité. Mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puis demander un tel sacrifice. Depuis que Minerva McGonagall est morte, ainsi que le professeur Rogue, il n'y a plus personne à Poudlard que vous qui puisse nous aider. Harry se trouva bien peu charitable de penser qu'il préférait mille fois que ça soit Sirius plutôt que Rogue qui l'accompagne dans un tel périple.  
  
- Ne dites pas de bêtises, articula Black d'une voix éraillée. Cela n'a aucune importance. Comment compter vous nous faire réintégrer nos anciens corps ? Il s'agit de magie très ancienne. Un très puissant sortilège. Je vais avoir besoin de vous trois, de tout votre courage.. et de toute votre abnégation.  
  
Harry et Cho se serrèrent encore davantage la main mais ne soufflèrent pas un mot.  
  
Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous devrez très vite reprendre vos esprits et retrouver votre sang-froid, quelque soit la sensation de désorientation que vous ressentirez. Harry et Cho, vous serez chacun dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je suppose que je me retrouverai dans mon bureau. Quant à vous, Sirius, vous serez Dieu sait où.  
  
Sirius grimaça de nouveau puis pris un air résigné.  
  
Quand. murmura Cho. A quel moment nous réveillerons-nous ? Nous allons retourner dans le monde d'il y a cinq ans de cela, lui répondit gravement Dumbledore. Exactement trois semaines avant la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui en l'occurrence furent quatre.  
  
Harry sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. D'un seul coup, tous les souvenirs de cette époque lui revinrent en mémoire : l'angoisse d'échouer lors de la dernière manche du tournoi, le soutien enthousiaste de Ron et d'Hermione, les douleurs de plus en plus menaçantes de sa cicatrice, la propagande sournoise de la journaliste Rita Skeeter via la Gazette du Sorcier. Et puis aussi. Cho regardait fixement le vieux directeur.  
  
Pourquoi précisement cette époque-là ? demanda-t-elle, mais le son de sa voix la trahissait. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Parce que, annonça Dumbledore le regard plus brillant que jamais, je crois qu'il nous faut commencer par sauver Cedric Diggory.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les quatres baguettes s'unifièrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles et Harry sentit son corps s'engourdir tandis que son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans un tourbillon noir. « Pourvu, pensa-t-il, tandis que ces dernières pensées se tournaient vers Cho, que je ne l'oublie pas. » Quand son sommeil se dissipa, Harry se sentit étourdi comme s'il avait dormi pendant plusieurs siècles. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et aperçut les rideaux de velours rouge suspendus au-dessus de son lit. Il se redressa d'un coup, et eut la sensation d'avoir rétréci de quinze centimètres. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans la pénombre mais dans le lit voisin, Ron ronflait paisiblement. Harry eut un coup au c?ur en le voyant : c'était bien le Ron de ses souvenirs, avec son visage encore enfantin. Et pourtant, il ne pourrait plus être son confident comme autrefois. Désormais, comprit Harry, il serait définitivement seul. Le soleil se leva, en projetant ses rayons à travers les vitraux de la tour de Gryffondor, et les occupants du dortoir s'éveillèrent les uns après les autres, avec une bonne humeur relative. Harry profita de la difficulté qu'éprouvait Ron à sortir de son lit pour fouiller dans ses affaires de classe afin d'y retrouver son emploi du temps. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait être infiniment difficile de se comporter normalement alors qu'il ne savait même plus où il en était dans son programme scolaire. Mais surtout, il se rendit compte quand Ron lui dit bonjour avec un large sourire, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager comme s'il le retrouvait après un très long voyage. « Du calme, du sang-froid, de la méthode », pensa-t-il nerveusement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque remarque le moindre changement en lui. En descendant dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry pensait qu'il lui était très difficile de retrouver des habitudes d'adolescent de quatorze ans. Il essayait de tenir correctement la conversation avec Ron qui vociférait après le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Rogue mais il avait bien du mal à ne pas paraître trop sérieux. De plus, revoir ses camarades de Gryffondor à cet âge-là était une véritable curiosité ; Harry fut tout ému de voir arriver une Hermione stricte et digne dans son uniforme de Poudlard impeccablement repassé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu quelques jours avant sa mort, elle était devenue une jeune personne charmante et enjouée, et toujours positive malgré le danger croissant qui l'entourait. Harry glissa un regard à la table des Serdaigle de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et aperçut Cho, un rien crispée, rire poliment aux paroles de Roger Davies assis à côté d'elle. Il en fut un peu réconforté. Mais Hermione, il aurait du s'en souvenir, était assez perspicace.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet. On dirait que tu as avalé ton Eclair de Feu, dit Ron en riant. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'en sortir, pour la troisième tâche.  
  
Harry se força à sourire. Il appréhendait beaucoup la suite des évenements : les cours. Il eut subitement le besoin de se retrouver seul quelques instants pour faire le point. De toute façon, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il ne pourrait les convoquer, lui et Cho, qu'à la nuit tombée. Il prétexta d'avoir oublié un livre au dortoir pour s'éclipser. Il distingua Cho qui se levait elle aussi et qui se dirigeait d'un pas raide vers la tour de Serdaigle. Harry se décida à la rejoindre en empreintant la galerie de couloirs afin d'échanger quelques mots avec elle avant le début du cours. Il longea l'immense allée de portraits et d'armures rutilantes et la silhouette de Cho apparut au bout du couloir. Quand elle le vit, elle eut l'air profondément soulagé et accélera le pas pour le rejoindre mais au croisement d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta net et devint pâle comme un linge. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés que Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter également, pris de panique. Il était sur le point de lui crier : « Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ? ! » quand une autre personne entra dans son champs de vision. Le souffle coupé, Harry vit s'avancer vers Cho, le sourire aux lèvres, Cedric Diggory. Harry plongea derrière une armure. Il entendit Cedric saluer Cho d'un air enthousiaste puis lui parvint le faible murmure de Cho qui lui répondait. « Elle va s'évanouir », pensa Harry complétement paniqué. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? ! ! » . Heureusement, Cedric semblait être un adolescent trop insouciant pour véritablement remarquer la pâleur de Cho. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à travers le couloir en lui parlant de Quidditch, de devoirs à faire et d'autres sujets divers dont la pauvre Cho ne saisit certainement pas la moindre syllabe. Harry, prit au piège dans sa cachette, voyait le couple s'avancer vers lui mais ne voyait pas la moindre solution pour échapper à la rencontre. Quand Cedric l'aperçut enfin, tapi dans l'ombre, il parut un peu surpris de le trouver là mais il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. Au point où il en était, Harry se résigna à s'avancer vers eux et les salua en faisant des efforts surhumains pour paraître naturel. Bien entendu, Cedric lui répondit complaisament et Cho esquissa un faible bonjour ; mais quand elle passa devant lui, elle se retourna brusquement et lui adressa une grimace qui traduisait une véritable hystèrie intèrieure. Elle articula en silence : « Au secours ! » mais Diggory la tenait toujours par le bras et Harry sentit que finalement, sa propre position n'était pas si désagréable comparée à la sienne. Heureusement, un peu plus loin, le groupe d'amies de Cho vint l'arracher bruyamment au bras de son ravisseur et Cho eut l'air tellement soulagé que Harry pensa aussitôt que ce n'était guère flatteur pour Cedric. Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, le premier cours de Harry ce jour- là était naturellement le cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Avoir subit sept ans Rogue comme professeur semblait être largement suffisant à Harry sans qu'il n'éprouve nullement le besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il avait beau se concentrer sur le fait que Rogue s'était tout de même sacrifié dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort, c'était tout de même avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il envisageait de retourner dans le cachot du cours de Potions. Mais après tout, même Ron et Hermione semblaient y aller à reculons. Harry fut presque amusé d'apercevoir les badges « A bas Potter » accrochés aux uniformes des Serpentards. Avec le recul, l'acharnement de Malefoy et des autres lui apparaissait vraiment comme des enfantillages. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les commentaires de Rogue furent assassins pour les Gryffondors et particulièrement meurtriers vis à vis de Harry. Cependant, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de réaliser une potion absolument parfaite à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui elle-même avait eu du mal, et à la grande rage de Rogue qui n'y trouva rien à redire.  
  
Tu tiens la grande forme, lui souffla Ron stupéfait. C'est la perspective de la troisième tâche qui te stimule à ce point ? Simple coincidence, lui répondit Harry. Si je te disais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?  
  
C'était affreux de ne rien pouvoir lui confier. A la fin du cours, Hermione s'apprêtait à se rendre à son cours d'arithmancie quand elle rappella à Harry qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pendant l'heure du déjeuner pour lui apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. « La barbe, pensa Harry, il va falloir que je fasse semblant de ne pas connaître tout ce qu'elle va m'apprendre. » En arrivant dans la tour nord, il se dit qu'au moins, toutes ses années d'études ne lui avaient guère permis de progresser le moins du monde en divination. Dans la salle du professeur Trelawney, Ron se calla confortablement dans les coussins de son fauteuil et demanda à Harry de le réveiller à la fin du cours ce qui lui valut des regards scandalisés de la part des occupantes de la table voisine à savoir Parvati et Lavande. Harry entendit Parvati déclarer d'un ton hautain qu'un tel état d'esprit était un véritable handicap pour réussir dans la vie, et Harry pouffa de rire intérieurement en songeant au brillant début de carrière qui avait attendu Ron à sa glorieuse sortie du collège. Evidemment, l'expression de profond ennui qu'affichait son ami en ce moment-ci ne jouait pas exactement en faveur de cette hypothèse. Quand les quatrièmes années s'échappèrent enfin de l'atmosphère de hammam de la salle de divination, Harry et Ron croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui venait à leur rencontre. L'esprit de Harry s'activa à toute allure : qu'avait-il bien pu faire de contraire au règlement ces derniers temps ?  
  
Ah, je vous cherchais, Potter, dit le professeur, je voulais vous dire qu'à la demande de Miss Granger, la salle de métamorphose vous est octroyée pendant l'heure du déjeuner si vous voulez vous entraîner en vue de la troisième tâche. Ah oui, merci Professeur, répondit poliment Harry.  
  
Harry pensait facilement pouvoir berner les professeurs, même Rogue, s'il le fallait. Par contre, il s'imaginait très mal pouvoir cacher à Ron et à Hermione toute son expérience magique acquise ces dernières années. Le plus dur restait à venir.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Wouah ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton admiratif. C'est incroyable, tu as réussi à retenir tous ces sortilèges en deux heures ! On peut dire que ça te réussit, l'esprit de compétition, renchérit Ron, ébahi et ravi. La prochaine fois qu'on a des examens, fais-moi penser à te dire que tu dois écraser Cedric Diggory !  
  
Harry sourit d'un air gêné.  
  
Je pense plutôt que c'est la peur qui est un bon stimulant. Et puis, c'est plus facile quand on a un bon professeur !  
  
Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
N'essaye pas de corrompre le corps enseignant. En plus on va être en retard au cours de Hagrid, et je ne veux pas manquer ça. Ces bébés licorne sont passionnants. Toi, au moins, tu as le droit de les approcher à moins de trois mètres, grommela Ron. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi ces bestioles n'aiment pas les garçons. La nature de la licorne est encline à une certaine délicatesse toute féminine, récita Hermione en guise d'explication. Ca dépend, objecta Ron, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ne sont pas exactement des incarnations de douceur et de gentillesse. De toute façon, aucun cours ne pourra être plus intéressant que ceux de Maugrey. Pas vrai, Harry ?  
  
Harry eut bien du mal à acquiescer. Une nouvelle épreuve venait de se dessiner devant ses yeux. « Dumbledore en a de bonnes, avec son retour dans le temps ; il reste tranquille dans son bureau tandis que Cho et moi sommes censés recevoir stoïquement les cours d'un imposteur qui ne vit que pour me tuer. » Au fond du parc de Poudlard se dessina bientôt la haute silhouette de Hagrid entouré des élèves qui contemplaient les créatures magiques s'ébaudissant dans leur enclos. Harry eut de nouveau le c?ur serré en apercevant son ami. En essayant de rallier les géants à la cause de Dumbledore, Hagrid s'était fait massacré de façon particulièrement sanguinaire par les membres de sa propre race aveuglés par le pouvoir que Voldemort leur promettait. En réalité, les Mangemorts s'étaient livrés à un véritable génocide parmi les géants et Harry était resté inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois de la perte de celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes du monde de la sorcellerie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'évoquait la mort de ses amis, la liste fatidique lui revenait en mémoire. S'il avait une chance d'empêcher tout cela, rien qu'une seule chance, alors il devait la tenter.  
  
Harry, tu as vraiment l'air soucieux aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Allez, tout ça sera bientôt fini. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Harry se moquait de ce fichu labyrinthe comme de sa première paire de chaussettes ? Le cours de Hagrid fut très intéressant bien qu'empreint d'une certaine sensation de déjà-vu. Harry était tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin hurler, trépigner, et exprimer sa détresse dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il eut l'impression que la journée ne voulait pas se terminer. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, chacun lui adressait un sourire ou un mot d'encouragement et Harry fut surpris que toutes ces attentions lui aient échappé quelques années auparavant. Il était certainement trop anxieux pour les avoir remarqués ou trop nerveux pour leur avoir accordé de l'importance. Son regard balaya la salle et se posa sur Dean et Seamus qui commentaient le score d'une équipe de basket ball américaine. Les familles des deux garçons avaient elles aussi été balayées. Eux-mêmes avaient fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire en essayant de défendre le plus de gens possibles, sorciers ou moldus des attaques de Voldemort. Ils avaient fini par y laisser leurs vies. Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley complotaient à voix basse avec un air chafouin. Quand les partisans de Dumbledore s'étaient trouvés dans l'obligation de collaborer, ils avaient enfin fait la connaissance de Sirius et l'instant de surprise passé, ils s'étaient pâmés d'admiration devant Black lorsque Harry leur avait révélé qu'il était l'un des auteurs de la carte du Maraudeur. Cependant, leur amitié grandissante pour Sirius n'avait pas plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait réussi à piéger l'un d'eux. Quand Fred réalisa la mort de son jumeau, il se lança fou de douleur à la poursuite de Voldemort qui le massacra sans hésitation. Ce drame avait profondément affecté Sirius qui aimait beaucoup les jumeaux. Quand Harry repensait au nombre incroyable de décès qui avaient frappé ses proches, cela lui semblait tout bonnement monstrueux. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait enfin voir Sirius dans le bureau de Dumbledore et se soulager de toutes les angoisses qui lui avaient empoisonné la journée. Il se demandait comment réagissait Cho après avoir revu Cedric Diggory. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux en pesant à leurs « retrouvailles ». Il appréhendait ce sentiment depuis le début : le début de la jalousie. D'un côté, il savait bien qu'il aurait tout donné, tout sacrifié, pour que Cedric vive à nouveau. Il s'était accusé de sa mort pendant trop longtemps pour laisser échapper l'occasion de le sauver de Voldemort. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment en vouloir à Cho d'aimer Cedric. Et si perdre Cho était le prix à payer pour la vie de Ron et Hermione. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la laisser partir. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on se penchait au-dessus de son épaule. Au-dessus de lui, Fred et George affichaient un air songeur exagéré calqué sur la propre attitude de Harry. Celui-ci rougit tandis que les jumeaux Weasley éclataient de rire.  
  
Mon cher Harry, être la mascotte de l'école est un job qui ne te réussit franchement pas. Tu devrais laisser le travail à des spécialistes, déclara Georges d'un air pincé. En tant que représentant de Poudlard, bailler aux corneilles est absolument honteux, renchérit Fred en imitant la voix de Percy. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur la ligne de conduite de tes aînés. Allons donc, intervint Angelina Johnson en riant, les voilà qui se prennent pour des anges.  
  
Tandis que Fred et George prenaient un air de dignité offensée, Hermione sauva la mise à Harry en déclarant enfin qu'elle était fatiguée et que Harry ferait bien d'aller également se coucher.  
  
Tu as peut-être raison, dit Harry, profondément soulagé. Après avoir de nouveau reçu les chaleureux encouragements de l'intégralité des élèves de Gryffondor toutes années confondues, il monta au dortoir et se mit au lit sans plus tarder, sa cape d'invisibilité à portée de main sous son oreiller, et attendit que ses compagnons de dortoir montent se coucher. Quand il fut bien sûr que Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient endormis, il se glissa hors de la tour de Gryffondor et prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Au beau milieu d'un long couloir à peine éclairé par quelques chandeliers d'argent massif fixés aux murs, Harry s'arrêta en pleine course et retint son souffle. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de pas furtifs à quelques mètres devant lui. Il lui était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité ambiante ; mais soudain les pas cessèrent. Sans respirer, Harry guettait les ténèbres tout en se faisant le plus mince possible sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il y a quelques années, le seul enjeu de se faire prendre lors de telles escapades était le renvoi de Poudlard. Dorénavant, Harry portait sur ses épaules le sort de dizaines de personnes. Si Rusard découvrait son petit manège, Dumbledore n'aurait aucun mal à lui faire croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple escapade nocturne. « Je suppose que j'aurais quand même une retenue, pour faire plus crédible », songea Harry sombrement. Par contre, si c'était Rogue, le directeur aurait bien du mal à lui faire admettre l'innocence de la chose. Bref, Harry avait tout intérêt à ce qu'il ne s'agisse pas du Professeur du cours de potions. Comme le bruit avait cessé, et qu'il ne voyait toujours rien venir, Harry fit un pas prudemment, puis un autre, et finalement, se remit en marche pour se cogner violemment à quelque chose et tomber sur le sol. Il entendit un « aïe » étouffé à une dizaine de centimètres de son oreille.  
  
Cho ? murmura Harry. Harry ? répondit Cho. Mais que fais-tu dans ce couloir ? Le bureau de Dumbledore est à l'opposé ! Toi aussi tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?  
  
« Première nouvelle », pensa-t-il.  
  
C'est un sortilège d'invisibilité. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais déambuler tranquille dans les couloirs au vu et su de tout le monde ? Miss Teigne rôde de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas voulu risquer d'être démasquée et j'ai préféré faire un détour.  
  
Ca faisait vraiment une drôle d'impression de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas. Cho et Harry se relevèrent et Cho chercha à tâtons la main du garçon sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis ils se remirent en route silencieusement sans oser risquer une seule parole. Heureusement, la porte qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore était déjà entrouverte à leur intention. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le directeur qui ne paraissait guère moins vieux que cinq ans plus tard mais dont le regard était moins soucieux leur fit signe de refermer la porte tandis que Sirius, physiquement plus mal en point que jamais, fit un pas vers Harry qui ôtait sa cape d'invisibilité. En un murmure, Cho ré-apparut dans sa chemise de nuit d'écolière, baguette à la main. L'instant qui suivit se déroula dans le chaos le plus total. Cho fondit en larmes, tandis que Harry, soulagé de n'avoir que l'apparence d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, se précipitait dans les bras de Sirius. Hoquetant entre ses sanglots hystériques, Cho bégaya des paroles inaudibles parmis lesquelles Harry reconnut « c'est trop dur » et « je ne tiendrais jamais le coup ». Dumbledore soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous soumettre à une telle épreuve. Pas du tout ! s'exclama Cho. Je veux les sauver, mais. C'est à cause de Cedric, articula Harry. C'est difficile de faire face à un fantôme, pour moi aussi.  
  
Les yeux de Cho se posèrent sur lui et elle se mordit la lèvre. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Déjà, il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
Je comprends, continua Dumbledore. Mais je suppose que ce sentiment diminuera avec le temps. Dès demain, cela vous semblera moins dur. Vous ne devez pas oublier la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Le moindre indice compte pour empêcher Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi ne pas informer le ministère de la fausse identité du professeur Maugrey ? demanda Sirius, dont la pâleur était effrayante. L'allié principal de cet assassin serait alors hors d'état de nuire à Azkaban. Cela signifierait alerter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Lord Voldemort venait à comprendre de quelle façon nous avons voyager dans le temps, je pense que la situation serait alors pire que jamais car nul doute qu'il réaliserait combien était élevé son degré de puissance pour nous contraindre à une telle machination. Non, la seule voie pour nous à présent est de tâcher de n'éveiller aucun soupçon et empêcher le pire.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes puis Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Harry aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec son parrain, savoir si sa vie de hors-la-loi en fuite n'était pas trop dure, s'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais un simple sourire de Sirius le dissuada de lui poser ce genre de questions et ils se séparèrent. En descendant les marches qui menaient au bureau du directeur, et alors qu'il endossait sa cape d'invisibilité, Cho s'approcha de lui et lui dit :  
  
Ne retourne pas tout de suite dans ton dortoir. Il faut que je te parle.  
  
Harry savait très bien ce qui la tourmentait et ce qu'elle n'avait pu aborder devant Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
Ecoute, fit-elle, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que nous parlions de Cedric.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Harry entraîna Cho vers l'un des passages secrets que ses années de scolarité à Poudlard lui avaient permis de découvrir. Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle gothique aux meubles poussiéreux et se blottirent dans un coin sombre. Harry remarqua que le visage de Cho possédait encore cette allure enfantine qu'elle avait perdue avec le temps. En fait, songea Harry, Cho avait acquis le jour de la mort de Cedric un air grave qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. Mais à vrai dire, la propre vie de Harry avait été définitivement chamboulée ce jour-là. Il s'était senti tellement coupable de la disparition de Cedric qu'il lui avait été impossible de regarder Cho en face pendant des années. Finalement, c'était grâce à Malefoy qu'ils avaient renoué le dialogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu la moindre occasion de traiter Harry d'assassin. Mais un jour de la sixième année d'étude de Harry, alors que Malefoy insultait de nouveau son rival qui était lui-même trop convaincu de sa propre culpabilité pour se défendre convenablement, Drago avait lancé un mot de trop. La scène se déroulait dans la grande salle. Malefoy avait insinué en ricanant que Diggory ne devait pas valoir grand chose comme jeteur de sorts s'il avait pu se faire battre par Harry. Mais en se retournant, il s'était retrouvé face à une Cho bouillante de colère qui lui avait asséné une gifle monumentale qui l'avait fait vaciller. Surpris et honorablement incapable de rendre son coup à une fille, surtout aussi jolie que Cho, Malefoy s'était récrié qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'en prendre à Potter. « Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a tué, pas moi ! ». Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler « Non ! » mais Cho avait déjà riposté. Blême de rage, elle avait tendu sa baguette, en position de provocation en duel. Malefoy, de plus en plus surpris, avait fait mine de tourner les talons mais Cho lui avait lancé d'une voix haute et claire : « Aurais-tu peur de te battre avec une fille ? ». Sous les yeux de tous les élèves, attentifs à sa réaction, le jeune garçon n'avait guère la possibilité d'éviter la provocation et il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Cho quand celle- ci, plus rapide que l'éclair, lui décocha un sortilège de Bourrasque qui scotcha Malefoy au mur du fond de la Grande salle dans un grondement de tonnerre. Stupéfaits devant la force du sortilège de Cho, Harry, Ron et Hermione aperçurent horrifiés la silhouette de Severus Rogue qui se précipitait vers elle et lui arracha sa baguette des mains.  
  
Ce que vous venez de faire, écumait-il à son adresse, vous allez avoir le temps de méditer dessus ! Cela vaut un renvoi immédiat de Poudlard ! Renvoyez-moi si ça vous chante, lui répondit Cho en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De toute façon, je ne crois pas être capable de supporter davantage qu'on salisse la mémoire de ceux qui ont disparu ni d'entendre des accusations. ridicules si elles sont fausses et tragiques si elles sont vraies !  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur s'arrêter de battre quand elle prononça ces paroles. Un peu plus tard, il l'aperçut à la sortie du cours de botanique des Gryffondor. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle lui dit qu'elle ne croyait pas aux paroles de « cette petite peste de Serpentard » et que Harry n'avait pas besoin de se justifier devant elle. De plus, Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit pas renvoyée. Harry avait été incapable de prononcer la moindre parole et c'était Hermione qui était venue à son secours en disant à Cho qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec elle et qu'elle avait eu bien raison de gifler Malefoy comme elle l'avait fait. Ron avait renchéri avec enthousiasme et n'appela plus son ennemi autrement que par le sobriquet de « tête à claques ». Contre toute attente, Hermione et Cho avaient tout de suite sympathisé et Cho était rapidement devenue une bonne amie du trio. Elle quitta le collège l'année suivante mais elle ne cessa pas d'entretenir une correspondance acharnée avec Hermione. De plus, par un curieux caprice du destin, Cho avait fait à son insu la connaissance de Sirius. Pendant sa sixième année, Cho était devenue quelqu'un de très solitaire en raison de l'attitude de pitié qu'observaient à son égard ses camardes de classe. Le romanesque des élèves de Serdaigle les poussaient à garder une certaine réserve envers elle et évitaient soigneusement certains sujets tels que les écoles étrangères, la coopération magique internationale, le quidditch et tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la mort de Cedric, ce qui générait des conversations étranges au cours desquelles les élèves s'arrêtaient au beau milieu d'une phrase en jetant à Cho des regards contrits. Cette situation étant relativement insupportable, Cho en était venue à faire de longues promenades solitaires aux alentours de Poudlard. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle avait remarqué un chien noir efflanqué et blessé, qui fuyait sous la pluie de pierre que des première année de Serpentard lui jetaient en riant aux éclats. Apitoyée, Cho l'avait suivi. Quand il remarqua sa présence, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Le premier mouvement de l'animal fut de s'enfuir mais il y avait tant de supplications dans sa voix qu'il se laissa approcher et panser ses blessures. Cho avait tellement besoin de parler qu'elle prit instinctivement le chien aux grands yeux si humains comme confident. Elle lui apporta régulièrement à manger et prenait soin de lui tout en lui racontant ses peines. Elle se sentait parfois stupide de parler ainsi à un chien mais l'animal silencieux la contemplait d'un air si grave qu'elle avait véritablement l'impression de s'adresser à un ami. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que le regard du chien s'embuait lorsqu'elle évoquait sa solitude morale à Poudlard ; ou que son poil se hérissait quand elle parlait du danger menaçant que représentait Voldemort d'après Dumbledore. Cho ne sut jamais le moment précis qui lui fit comprendre que son confident n'était pas un chien ordinaire. Un jour qu'un stupide personnage avait été particulièrement violent envers ce chien errant et que la bête était revenue avec une patte en sang, Cho avait ressenti tant de compassion qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les grands yeux bruns et de dire : « Je voudrais t'aider. Mais je ne le peux pas si tu n'es qu'un chien. Je sais que tu es bien plus qu'un animal. Si tu avais une autre forme, je pourrais te soigner. Aie confiance en moi. ». Le chien avait intensément scruté les yeux noirs frangés de longs cils de Cho puis avait reculé et un homme maigre, sale, et au regard débordant d'anxiété était apparu. Cho ne lui avait pas posé de question. Elle avait fait un bandage au bras déchiqueté de l'inconnu sans un mot mais elle était profondément touchée par le regard perdu, presque désespéré et pourtant si déterminé de cet homme. Avant de repartir, elle se retourna vers lui. Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment personne pour vous aider ? Non, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Personne. ou presque. Alors je reviendrai.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Pelotonné contre Cho dans sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry attendait qu'elle commence la première. Il se sentait étrangement attentif. Cho, quant à elle, semblait avoir bien du mal à engager la conversation et Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Et si elle lui disait. qu'avoir revu Cedric était plus que revivre un souvenir douloureux ? Mais la main de Cho agrippait toujours la sienne et il s'en sentit vaguement réconforté. Il savait que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu lui faire de la peine. Pourtant, on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Elle tourna son beau visage vers lui.  
  
Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, dit-elle très doucement. J'ai bien assez peur pour nous deux. Je sais que tu es inquiet. pour moi et Cedric. N'est- ce pas ?  
  
Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.  
  
Rien ne peut nous séparer, continua-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu y crois. Je ne suis pas la même Cho qu'il y a cinq ans. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis cette époque ; la mort de Cedric et des autres, la terreur de Voldemort, mais aussi Ron, Hermione, Sirius. et toi. Revoir Cedric est difficile car il me rappelle que rien ne pourra plus être comme avant. Et aussi parce qu'il croit me connaître alors que je ne suis plus la même, et je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre sans dévoiler notre secret ni le faire souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres non plus. Je n'aime pas Cedric. Je n'aime que toi. Je voudrais que tu croies au moins en cela.  
  
Un poids terrible sembla s'arracher au c?ur de Harry à ces mots. Si Cho restait avec lui, alors il aurait le courage d'affronter toutes les épreuves même celle de mentir à ses meilleurs amis, même celle de combattre Voldemort. Il se battrait pour eux, pour elle aussi, et il triompherait, il en était sûr à présent. Il se pencha vers Cho et murmura : « J'y crois. »  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bien meilleure humeur. Le petit- déjeuner lui rappela de bons souvenirs à l'inverse de la veille. Les tentatives désespérées de Neville pour essayer de retenir la procédure d'un sortilège du cours de métamorphose qu'Hermione lui répétait pour la dix- septième fois lui parurent d'un comique insoupçonné, et presque aussi drôles que la sempiternelle ranc?ur de Ron vis à vis du comportement de Rogue. La seule ombre au tableau était la perspective du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry se demandait s'il serait capable de faire comme si l'homme qui se tiendrait en face de lui était véritablement Alastor Maugrey. Noooooooooooooon, Neville, soupira pour la énième fois Hermione. Tu t'es encore trompé dans les paroles. Je suis nul en métamorphoses, reconnut Neville d'un ton sinistre. Je ne serais jamais capable de retenir ces formules avant le cours de McGonagall. Si tu lui demandes poliment, suggéra Ron, peut-être Maugrey voudra bien te laisser réviser pendant son cours ? Enfin, Ron, répliqua sèchement Hermione, comment veux-tu que Neville assimile les notions de défense contre les forces du mal s'il est occupé à ses leçons de métamorphose ? Inutile qu'il prenne du retard dans tous les cours. J'ai déjà du retard dans tous les cours, dit sombrement Neville. De toute façon, continua Hermione, il ne s'agit pas d'un cours théorique. Le Professeur Maugrey a décidé de voir si nous avions correctement retenu ses cours sur l'ensemble de l'année et nous allons probablement être soumis à des sortilèges déjà étudiés dont nous devrons nous protéger. Oh non ! s'écria Neville, qui paraissait de moins en moins content de s'être levé. J'ai complètement oublié ce que nous avons vu au début de l'année. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien, lui dit Hermione qui semblait avoir du mal à paraître convaincante. Tu verras, ça sera très facile. Très facile, très facile, grogna Ron. Ca dépend. Les premiers sortilèges qu'on a vu, c'était les Impardonnables.  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que même avec son corps d'adolescent, il était trop habitué à résister au sortilège d'Imperium pour se laisser faire par celui qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey. L'imposteur allait-il s'en rendre compte ?  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Harry réussit à paraître naturel pendant cinq bonnes minutes au début du cours. Hermione avait vu juste ; le pseudo Professeur Maugrey avait en tête de leur faire subir des « attaques » magiques déjà étudiées pendant l'année afin d'observer leurs réactions. « S'il ne m'interroge pas sur l'Imperium, tout ira bien », songea Harry qui avait de plus en plus confiance en ses talents d'acteur. Hermione fut la première à monter sur l'estrade en tant qu'unique volontaire de la classe et elle récolta un vingt sur vingt après avoir parfaitement maîtrisé un sortilège d'aveuglement. Les suivants s'en tirèrent moins bien qu'elle mais dans l'ensemble, tous parvenaient avec plus ou moins de difficultés à se protéger des sorts et envoûtements du faux Maugrey. Neville surprit tout le monde en réussissant à dévier de sa trajectoire un maléfice d'éternuement en série et Ron triompha honorablement d'un sortilège de Folloreille bien que son lobe gauche tressauta nerveusement pendant le reste du cours. « Harry Potter », grommela Maugrey. Harry se leva mécaniquement sans chercher à dissimuler son appréhension ; après tout, une interrogation orale pareille ne donnait pas exactement l'envie d'éclater de rire. « Imperium », annonça le professeur. « Comme par hasard » soupira intérieurement Harry. Il se plaça juste en face de l'homme défiguré qui inscrivait le sortilège choisi sur un calepin jauni, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds et la main droite crispée sur sa baguette magique. D'un coup, il perçut cette voix qu'il avait eu si souvent l'occasion d'entendre, cet écho morne et caverneux qui accompagnait toujours le sortilège d'Imperium, cette résonnance qui hypnotisait, charmait et terrifiait à la fois. Le jeune garçon sentit sa volonté fléchir, sa raison s'atténuer devant l'accent si persuasif de la voix qui emplissait sa tête et qui pénétrait son cerveau comme un poison sucré : « mets-toi à genoux. à genoux. ». Mais au même instant, un sursaut de conscience dû à tant d'années de lutte contre les maléfices et la magie noire s'éveilla en lui ; une force insoupçonnée sembla jaillir de tout son être. Harry percevait comme dans un rêve le vrai visage de celui qui se tenait en face de lui, ce regard de fou qui l'avait hanté jusque dans ses pires cauchemars. Et il sut à cet instant même qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de le laisser le manipuler à sa guise. Harry serra les poings malgré lui tandis que tout son corps se raidissait. En un murmure, il repris pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il se tenait, des regards de ses camarades braqués sur lui, des dimensions de la salle de classe qui lui parut petite, chaleureuse et rassurante.  
  
Incroyable, dit enfin le professeur après cinq longues minutes d'un silence de plomb. Harry, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron, c'était fantastique ! Tu n'as pas bougé d'un millimètre, renchérit Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Les Gryffondor au grand complet semblaient ébahis par la prestation de leur camarade. Seule Hermione restait silencieuse, livide, avec un regard particulièrement effrayé. Le faux Maugrey passa l'intégralité du reste du cours à louer les talents d'Harry qui, à son humble avis, devrait fatalement finir au moins Auror et peut-être même ministre de la magie. A la fin de l'heure, les élèves regardaient encore Harry avec un air passablement impressionné. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large : « J'ai peut- être un peu forcé la dose », s'avoua-t-il quand Parvati se précipita vers un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle en hurlant que son cavalier « attitré » avait su contrer un des fameux sortilèges impardonnables du Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en personne, et cela sans même sourciller !  
  
On savait que tu étais plutôt doué à cet exercice, s'écria Ron pour la troisième fois, mais pas que tu étais capable de le recevoir comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire maléfice du Saucisson ! Le maléfice du Saucisson n'est pas simple du tout à exécuter, objecta Hermione qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Ron. Tu es jalouse du succès de Harry ou quoi ? Tu as tiré une de ces têtes quand il est revenu s'asseoir. Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais elle paraissait encore sérieusement secouée. Alors quoi ? He bien. hésita-t-elle. Harry, tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer. Tu avais un regard si. si assassin ! On aurait dit qu'il était ton pire ennemi. Le tuer ? Ha non, alors ! s'écria Ron en éclatant de rire. Ce serait dommage, c'est le meilleur professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il y ait jamais eu à Poudlard ! Et le professeur Lupin ? Tu l'as déjà oublié ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton acide. Bof. Tant que c'est pas Lockhart.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer que même Gilderoy Lockhart semblait sympathique en comparaison de certains professeurs qu'ils auraient à subir par la suite, dans leurs études. Mais Hermione avait vu juste, comme à son habitude. « Elle va finir par tout découvrir » se dit-il. Il sentait son regard peser sur sa nuque. Le jour où elle découvrirait le pot aux roses, il serait incapable de lui mentir davantage. De nouveau, il songea à la liste macabre et il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, elle, Ron, et tous ceux qu'il aimait et qu'on lui avait arraché. Il pensa également à Cho et à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir un jour, de nouveau, se permettre d'être heureux.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
La troisième tâche approchait à grands pas. Il ne restait déjà plus que dix jours à Harry. Ces derniers temps, il avait appris à se contenir en toutes occasions et il lui semblait parfois qu'il avait de l'eau glacée dans les veines. Quant à Cho, elle était devenue une véritable actrice et elle évitait soigneusement de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Cedric ; le pauvre garçon semblait de plus en plus morne et dépassé par son attitude. Certains soirs, Dumbledore leur interdisait de quitter leurs dortoirs et l'envie de retrouver Cho démangeait Harry ; même lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion d'être seuls ensemble, ils restaient sur le qui-vive et n'avaient jamais l'esprit tranquille. Il arrivait parfois à Harry d'apercevoir un grand chien noir à l'orée du parc du château, mais jamais Sirius ne s'approchait et sa présence manquait cruellement à son filleul. Il se sentait littéralement espionné par Hermione et n'osait même plus adresser un sourire ou un signe d'encouragement à Cho devant elle de peur qu'elle finisse par le percer à jour. Ron était quant à lui complètement omnubilé par la perspective de la troisième tâche et il stressait à la place de Harry. Il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'il ne peste contre Viktor Krum et Cedric Diggory. Selon lui, l'un comme l'autre étaient des fourbes, des traîtres, des félons prêts à tout pour s'accaparer la coupe de feu. Hermione les défendait à hauts cris en accablant Fleur Delacours de toutes les bassesses possibles et imaginables, notamment celle d'utiliser ses atouts féminins pour amadouer le jury. Se créaient alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors de véritables joutes oratoires qui se terminaient alors en pugilat général habilement menés par les jumeaux Weasley qui finissaient invariablement par poursuivre leurs adversaires en les assommant à coups de polochon. Harry était aux anges pendant ces moments-là car plus personne ne se souciait de lui et il pouvait enfin respirer tranquille. Mais quand il se retrouvait seul dans l'obscurité du dortoir, un sentiment de solitude immense l'envahissait. L'amitié de Hagrid pesait à Harry autant qu'elle le réconfortait : la candeur du garde-chasse était telle qu'il se sentait immensément coupable de lui mentir ainsi, et cependant, Harry savait que la vie de son ami dépendait de son silence. Aussi, il espaçait de plus en plus ses visites en prétextant devoir s'entraîner pour le tournoi, et il recevait avec un pincement de c?ur les chaleureux v?ux de réussite de Hagrid. En sortant d'un cours de potion particulièrement pénible pendant lequel Rogue s'était dépassé en matière de cynisme et de sournoiserie, Harry aperçut Cho penchée sur un livre de divination et adossée à un pilier de la Grande Salle ; ses jambes le portèrent toutes seules vers elle.  
  
Rejoins-moi ce soir dans le parc, lui murmura-t-il en passant.  
  
Cho sembla un peu surprise mais elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçurent la silhouette de Cedric Diggory qui s'était figé à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais surtout, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'à peine plus loin, les Serpentards de quatrième année, et parmis eux Drago Malefoy, passaient dans le couloir en chahutant.  
  
Harry attendit que le souffle de Ron et des autres garçons de leur chambre devienne régulier. Il se leva alors sans bruit, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons dans le noir et ré-ajusta son uniforme de sorcier qu'il avait pris la peine de garder en se cachant sous les couvertures. Il se fraya un chemin parmis les lits, les malles et les affaires de classe qui jonchaient le sol en retenant sa respiration et en posant précautionneusement l'un après l'autre ses pieds nus sur le sol pour éviter de faire grincer le parquet. Il repéra finalement ses chaussures au milieu du désordre qui régnait dans la chambre et les attrapa d'un geste vif. Attentif au moindre son, il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité puis plaça silencieusement plusieurs oreillers sous ses propres draps afin de simuler sa présence. Il tira au maximum les rideaux de son lit et sortit enfin du dortoir. Une fois sorti de la tour de Gryffondor, il s'accorda enfin le droit de respirer normalement et enfila ses chaussures tout en jetant des coups d'?il furtifs au portrait de la grosse dame qui ronflait paisiblement. Il se dirigea alors vers le parc de Poudlard. Des années de maraudage intensif avaient eu pour effet profitable de lui faire connaître les moindres recoins du château sur le bout des doigts. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à se glisser hors de la forteresse ni à se rendre en toute discrétion de l'autre côté du terrain de Quidditch, là où les bosquets d'aubépine se mêlaient à quelques hêtres centenaires et quelques buissons de bruyère en fleurs. Harry savait que c'était à cet endroit précis qu'il retrouverait Cho car c'était là, qu'un jour, des années auparavant, ils s'étaient donné leur premier baiser. Mais Cho n'était pas encore là quand il retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'assit sur une souche couverte de mousse et attendit. Peu de temps après, les fougères s'agitèrent de façon anormale et Harry distingua un bruit de pas qui avançait vers lui. Il entendit Cho chuchoter « Visibilare ! » et elle apparut devant lui, frissonnant dans sa robe de chambre bleu azur, aux couleurs de Serdaigle. La seconde d'après, ils se tenaient étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre et restèrent ainsi au milieu du sous-bois, immobiles pendant de longues minutes, sans pouvoir relâcher leur étreinte. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux sombres de la jeune fille, Harry pensa une fois de plus que tous les mots du monde ne suffiraient pas pour faire comprendre à Cho à quel point il l'aimait. La brise jouait tranquillement dans les feuillages et des rayons de lune perçaient entre les branches des arbres, les enveloppant tous les deux d'une atmosphère douce et paisible. Rien ne serait venu troubler leur repos si Cedric Diggory ne s'était pas avancé à cet instant dans la lumière nocturne, les poings serrés et tremblant de rage.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Cedric avait suivi Cho sans le savoir à travers le parc de Poudlard. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, elle se frayait un chemin parmis la végétation, aussi invisible que l'air. Lui-même cherchait à peine à se dissimuler ; il restait encore sous le choc des paroles de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, l'autre champion de Poudlard : « Rejoins-moi ce soir dans le parc ». Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il s'était dit qu'il avait mal entendu, que cela ne pouvait être possible, que Cho, sa Cho, pouvait ainsi accepter un rendez-vous nocturne avec Harry Potter comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Tandis qu'il avançait, hagard, dans la nuit, il tentait de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'une affreuse méprise, et que Cho était bien la jeune fille gaie et franche qu'il connaissait, et non une menteuse qui le trompait avec un autre. « Faites que ce soit n'importe quoi, pensait-il. Faites qu'il y ait une explication ». Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques temps, Cho n'était plus tout à fait elle-même. Elle ne l'évitait pas vraiment, mais elle semblait parfois gênée en sa présence, hésitante, parfois même troublée. Cedric avait naturellement pensé qu'elle se faisait du soucis en vue de la troisième tâche ; étant lui-même d'une nature timide, il avait respecté les distances qu'elle prenait et n'avait pas cherché à lui faire confesser ce qui la préoccupait tant. Jusqu'à cet instant fatidique, où il avait pour la première fois ressentit un intense sentiment de jalousie mêlée d'incrédulité, quand il avait entendu son propre rival parler à celle qu'il aimait comme à une personne intime. Il aurait voulu détester Harry Potter, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait ne laissait aucune place à la ranc?ur. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien ce jeune garçon qui paraissait si brave et pourtant, si désappointé face au danger du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais à présent, cette même personne dont il aurait voulu se faire un ami tenait Cho par la taille, enlacée dans une étreinte que Cedric ne lui avait encore jamais donné. Il fit donc un pas vers eux, comme dans un rêve, sans savoir pourquoi il leur révélait sa présence, ni dans quel but il s'avançait ainsi au milieu de la clairière. Il se savait profondément incapable de prononcer un seul mot, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre non plus ; il savait seulement que jamais il n'avait autant souffert de sa vie et qu'à partir de cet instant, la vie ne serait pour lui plus jamais la même.  
  
Harry et Cho aperçurent Cedric au même instant. Ils prirent conscience de sa présence exactement au même moment, et ne cherchèrent ni l'un ni l'autre à fournir une quelconque explication. Sachant l'un et l'autre que rien ne pourrait justifier le fait qu'ils se trouvaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se contentèrent de regarder longuement Cedric qui était blême sous la lune, leurs gestes suspendus dans l'air. Le regard de Cedric était plein de larmes et en même temps, rempli d'une colère sourde qui lui faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus dans le parc que le jeu du vent dans les arbres, tant les trois écoliers retenaient leur souffle. Puis, très lentement, Cedric secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, comme si il voulait encore nier l'évidence, comme s'il voulait se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Et soudain, il leur tourna le dos et se mit à courir.  
  
Cedric ! hurla Harry en le voyant disparaître entre les arbres.  
  
D'un même élan, Harry et Cho bondirent sur les talons de Cedric pour tenter de le rattraper. Harry sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles et des ronces lui griffèrent le visage tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine. Il sentait à quelques pas derrière lui la présence de Cho qui trébuchait sur les racines des arbres centenaires et qui criait à l'intention de Cedric :  
  
Attends ! Je. Je vais tout expliquer ! Mais le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle était un athlète hors pair et Harry qui courait de toute la force de ses jambes se trouva rapidement distancé. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Cho.  
  
Ca ne sert à rien. Il est bien trop rapide. Oh, Harry, dit Cho les yeux plein de larmes. Il faut le retrouver. Il faut tout lui avouer. Nous n'avons pas le droit, murmura Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne peux pas. le laisser comme ça ! Je t'en prie, nous devons lui parler. D'accord, répondit-il en se laissant fléchir. Mais on y arrivera pas en le coursant. Utilisons un sortilège.  
  
Harry et Cho s'espacèrent d'un bon mètre et croisèrent leurs baguettes.  
  
Mobilitus rapido Cedric Diggory, prononça Harry.  
  
En un éclair, leurs corps se déplacèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse en semant la panique parmis le sous-bois. Puis après quelques secondes de course effrénée dans un tourbillon de vent, de feuilles et de pétales de fleurs, ils s'immobilisèrent brusquement juste devant Cedric qui s'arrêta net. Complètement désorientés, ils perdirent tous trois à la fois l'équilibre et s'étalèrent sur le sol. Cho saisit vivement le poignet de Cedric et réussit à articuler d'une voix haletante :  
  
Cedric, écoute-nous. Je t'en prie.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Cedric se redressa et il dit d'une voix brisée :  
  
Je crois que je préfère ne rien entendre.  
  
Harry intervint alors, dévoré une fois de plus par le remord.  
  
Cedric, il faut vraiment qu'on te dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois. Ne t'enfuie pas, renchérit Cho. Il faut que tu saches. Que je sache quoi ? questionna Cedric amèrement. Il me semble que j'en sais déjà bien assez. Tu ne comprends pas, dit Cho d'un ton suppliant. Harry, explique-lui.  
  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
Nous ne sommes pas réellement ceux que tu crois. En réalité, Cho et moi avons dix-neuf ans. nous avons effectué un retour dans le temps qui nous a redonné cette apparence d'adolescent. Seul Dumbledore est au courant. Nous devons empêcher certaines choses d'arriver.  
  
Cedric les regarda l'un après l'autre avec un visage inexpressif. De toute évidence, il vacillait entre le sentiment profond qu'on se moquait de lui et un mouvement d'incompréhension face à un tel stratagème élaboré dans le but de justifier leur attitude. De toute façon, il était visible qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de toute l'histoire.  
  
C'est la vérité, insista Cho. Des évènements horribles sont sur le point de se produire. Ah oui ? demanda Cedric d'un ton cynique. Quels évènements ? Des choses. affreuses, continua Cho en échangeant un regard avec Harry. Des assassinats, poursuivit ce dernier. C'est stupide, dit sèchement Cedric. Vous n'avez rien de mieux ? Tout cela est vrai, je te le jure, gémit Cho de plus en plus désespérée. Cedric, il faut que tu nous croies, fit Harry. Il en va de la vie de beaucoup de monde que nous réussissions cette mission.  
  
Cedric se releva en se libérant de la main de Cho toujours enserrée sur son poignet. Il épousseta les feuilles mortes collées à son uniforme d'un air furieux.  
  
Il est inutile de raconter de telles histoires. Après tout, vous vous donnez rendez-vous dans le parc si vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos affaires. Je me suis trompé, c'est tout.  
  
C'est le moment que choisit Cho pour se jeter devant lui, une main l'agrippant par la manche, et l'autre crispée sur un morceau de papier froissé.  
  
Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle, regarde si tu ne nous crois pas !  
  
Machinalement, Cedric jeta les yeux sur le parchemin mal imprimé et plissa les paupières afin d'en distinguer la nature dans l'obscurité. D'un coup, ses yeux s'arrondirent, et il saisit lentement le papier que lui tendait Cho. Il sortit doucement sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura « Lumos ». Attentif au moindre de ses gestes, Harry se tourna vers Cho avec un air interrogateur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être inscrit sur cet étrange chiffon de mauvaise qualité. Et pourtant, cela semblait profondément troubler Cedric.  
  
C'est impossible, dit enfin ce dernier d'une voix à peine audible. C'est une feuille de la Gazette du Sorcier. qui date de. dans plus de cinq ans.  
  
Le regard clair de Cedric parcourut l'ensemble du papier des yeux.  
  
C'est une liste. Une liste de disparus, dit doucement Harry. Ce papier a été imprimé la veille de notre départ. Ces derniers temps, la Gazette du Sorcier était réduite à une simple chronique mortuaire. Mais, demanda Cedric, un sourire fragile aux lèvres, cela ne peut pas être vrai. Ce n'est qu'une invention, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a pas pu se produire. Lord Voldemort est revenu, dit Cho sombrement tandis que Cedric sursautait en entendant prononcer le mot maudit. J'ai moi-même mis des années à l'admettre. Mais il a bien fallu se battre. Ce n'est qu'un simple hasard si Harry et moi étions encore en vie après tant de massacres. Presque toutes les personnes que j'ai connu à Poudlard ont été tuées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Mais pourquoi être revenus maintenant ? questionna Cedric qui ne voulait pas encore accepter l'horrible évidence. Pourquoi précisément à quelques jours de la troisième tâche ?  
  
Harry regarda Cedric droit dans les yeux.  
  
Lis le paragraphe en haut de la liste.  
  
La main de Cedric qui tenait le bout de parchemin trembla légèrement. Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait y lire. Il connaissait ce texte par c?ur ; il était imprimé, inlassablement, à l'en-tête de chaque numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier depuis qu'il était connu de tous que Lord Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Ces quelques lignes en italique étaient devenues pour Harry la réincarnation de tous ses cauchemars, du remord qui le tiraillait jour et nuit depuis la mort de Cedric. Car, comme si ils annonçaient de nouveaux malheurs, ces quelques mots étaient toujours placés juste au-dessus de la liste des morts. Tandis que Cedric devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil des phrases, Harry se récitait intérieurement, par c?ur, les exacts mots qu'il devait lire :  
  
« Hommage au premier disparu, Cedric Diggory, étudiant à Poudlard et mort tragiquement dans sa dix-septième année, tué par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » 


End file.
